Steward Turnbull
'''Steward Turnbull' was a third class steward. Character's evolution Episode 1 In the Third Class Dining Room, a male passenger asks: "Can we not go up?", Turnbull with crossed arms, who (along with Hart and the two other stewards) guards a gate at bottom of stairs, responds: "Not yet. All in good time. Annoyed Hart whispers something in Turnbull's ear. The latter turns back to the passengers shouting: "Don't worry. There's no danger." Episode 2 In the Third Class Dining Room, Turnbull with fists on his hips, tries to calm passengers, shouting: "Will you all please stay calm? You'll be take up on deck very soon. There is no danger." Hart asks him: "Why do you keep saying that when there's every bloody danger?", but Turnbull doesn't answer. As one of the two stewards at the bottom of the stairs is forced to hold David Evans back, Hart tells him: "We're losing control. If we don't do something, we're gonna have a riot on our hands.", Turnbull snarls at him: "We've got our orders!" Disgusted with Turnbull's lack of concern, Hart tells the passengers: "Send the women with young children to the front, and I'll take the first group up on deck." Hart opens the gate, pushing Turnbull aside, and leaves the dining room followed by women and children. As Jim Maloney and his wife with children steps forward, Turnbull calls out: "That's enough! Stand back! Keep back!" Jim says: "Let my wife and children through!" Turnbull pushes him, telling him: "Stand back!", Peter Lubov confronts him saying: "Hey, Hey! What's that?" Turnbull gets into Lubov's face clarifying: "I said... stand back." Lubov grabs Turnbull and pushes him over, telling Mary Maloney and her children to go. A steward frees Turnbull and closes the gate right after Mary passes. Turnbull grabs his keys and locks the gate. Episode 3 In the Third Class Dining Room, David Evans asks: "Can we not go up?", Turnbull with crossed arms, who (along with Hart and the two other stewards) guards a gate at bottom of stairs, responds: "Not yet. All in good time. Hart asks: "When will be a good time because I'm not gonna keep 'em down here for much longer." Turnbull looks on Hart, then turns back to the passengers shouting: "Don't worry. There's no danger." Evans asks: "You sure?", Turnbull assures him, saying: "This is Titanic. She's safer than dry land." Evans asks: "What about the children? Couldn't you just take them?" Hart asks Turnbull: "Couldn't we?", the latter responds: "What? And be followed by a pack of screaming mothers? As if." He turns back to the passengers, promising: "The children will be taken care of. Don't you worry about that." As Jim Maloney and his wife with children steps forward, Turnbull calls out: "That's enough! Stand back! Keep back!" Jim says: "Let my wife and children through!" Turnbull pushes him, telling him: "Stand back!", Peter Lubov confronts him saying: "Hey, Hey! What's that?" Turnbull gets into Lubov's face clarifying: "I said... stand back." Lubov grabs Turnbull and tosses him aside, telling Mary Maloney and her children to go. A steward frees Turnbull and closes the gate right after Mary passes. Turnbull grabs his keys and locks the gate. As Sixth Officer Moody arrives with the two seamen, Turnbull with arms behind his back, watches over the two stewards, who tries to calm and hold back the crowd from rushing up the stairs. Moody joins Turnbull to gates, asking: "What happened to the Italians?", Turnbull responds: "Safely under lock and key, sir." Moody asks: "Was that really necessary?", Turnbull assures him, saying: "Best that way, sir." Moody tells him: "Then don't forget to let them out." The stokers run pass a top of the Steerage stairs, Mario wents down to the gate and gets into altercation with Moody, who tells him to go away. As Mario continues to demand them to release the passengers, Turnbull unlocks the gate and drags Mario in, where the two seamen grabs and carry Mario away to lock him with Italians, yet the two stewards looses control and the crowd surges forward. Moody attempts to close the gate, but he and Turnbull are pushed aside by Lubov. As more passengers rushes up, Turnbull struggles with the male passengers, but eventually he and Moody are powerless. In the water filled corridor, as Paolo Sandrini is searching for his brother, Turnbull tries to leave the corridors. Paolo stops him, asking: "Hey! Do you know where they put the Italians? The ones they locked up?", Turnbull asks: "Why? Are you anxious to join them?" and tries to get away. Paolo pins him to a wall, asking: "Where are they? Where are they?", Turnbull answers: "Round that corner, last door at the end." As Paolo rushes to save them, Turnbull shouts at him: "But you won't get them out! The door's locked and it'll stay locked until it hits the ocean bed!" Turnbull then leaves the corridors. Notes * Turnbull's name isn't spoken in the mini-series, yet John Kazek's character is credited as "Steward Turnbull". * It is supposed that Turnbull was already there even if we don't see him before the sinking sequence. * Turnbull's fate remains unknown. We can only see one collapsible left aboard he isn't on (In reality, there were two collapsibles left aboard in the disaster). The mini-series didn't confirmed nor refuted existence of the other collapsible on the port side. Behind the scenes * Turnbull is obviously named after Tom Turnbull, Titanic's visual effects supervisor. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-07-05-01h11m48s452.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-05-20h28m11s794.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-15-11h25m40s640.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-09-20h11m41s440.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h09m43s963.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-12-13h14m11s268.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Titanic ITV